Midnight Silence
by Zukinn Chan
Summary: One night, Espio goes out looking for Vector, to inform him of a new case. Vector ends up talking about something very close to him, but Espio realises that it might be closer to himself than it is to Vector...


Title: Midnight Silence (ie. Zuki can't think of a title that doesn't sound lame)

"Author": Zukinn Chan.

Chapters: Multi-chaptered fanfiction.

Genre: Angst

Fandom: SEGA Sonic (But with -one- aspect of Sonic X)

* * *

"Espio, could you go and find Vector?" 

The Chameleon was roused from his meditation to find Charmy Bee, youngest of the Chaotix Detective Agency, buzzing worriedly around Espio's head. That was often the Bee's method of conveying concern, to buzz around.

He did not seem distressed, merely concerned, but Espio decided that the matter should still require his attention, otherwise Charmy would not leave him alone.

"What is it, Charmy?" he asked, standing up to assume an alert position. He rarely liked anyone disrupting his meditation, but if something was worrying the Bee, then he should really find out what it was. Perhaps, this time, it would be something important.

"Well," Charmy began, looking over at the door of the office, then back at Espio, "Vector kinda went for a walk an hour ago, and we got a call just now for another job!"

The Bee grinned at this and did a mid-air flip, but was brought back down to earth, due to Espio looking rather unreceptive. He seldom ever shared Charmy's joy of life, but Charmy wasn't bothered by that. It was probably just the way Chameleons were.

"Aw, anyway," he continued, "I just thought Vector'ed probably wanna know, so we can get on with the case real soon!"

"That's reasonable," answered Espio, looking over to one of the windows of the shabby office. It was already some time into the evening. _Where was Vector?_

"Well, could ya go and find him?" Charmy asked, glancing over at the window as well, "It's getting late, anyway, and you're always good at finding things!"

Espio suspected that the little Bee was only using this as an excuse, although admittedly, Charmy was much better at following his intuition than following clues.

The Chameleon nodded, and left. There wasn't much to say, after all, and his kind weren't very talkative in the best of times. A trait of some use, but no gain for socializing. _It's just the way I am._

* * *

It was quite dark, out in the forest that surrounded the Agency. Espio didn't mind. He tried not to letmany things bother him. Besides, nighttime always provided a good cover for moving about, even if his task was only to find Vector.

_Why would Vector be out at this time?_ Knowing the Crocodile, he had probably snuck out to pick up an after-dinner snack, and had lost his way back. Although Vector was not stupid. No, not stupid at all, was he? And Espio knew this most of all. Vector just lived in the moment, not worrying about mistakes or what might happen, no thought for consequences. So unlike Espio.

_So very unlike…_ And that was what bothered Espio the most. Granted, all three of the Detectives were so completely different, it was a wonder that they managed to get along at all. Charmy, of course, got along with everyone, even if the other had an entirely different idea of the matter. Vector muscled his way through any relationship, more often blundering his chances than winning, but it was Vector, and it worked. But Espio…

_Well, I'm one of a kind, aren't I?_ In many more ways than one. Too many. With the Team, well, he connected with them. It had been difficult, but they had reached an understanding, of how it was to be "Friends" with the Chameleon. But with others, well, Espio found no point in trying. He just wasn't very social, and that was all that really seemed to matter in a friendship. He had his friends, and that was that. Being close to anyone always posed a threat that someday, inevitably, they would part…

Espio was jolted out of his thoughts. More often than not, it was hearing that lead you to Vector. Always fond of music, amongst other things, Vector was never without his headphones. They suited him perfectly- bold, often obtrusive, and very LOUD. Vector always made his thoughts heard. Espio did too, of course, but Vector always spoke like the verbal equivalent of a slap in the face. It wasn't forgotten very quickly.

But there Vector was, sitting in a clearing, gazing out at the stars. The most horribly clichéd place Espio could have found him in, but he was there nevertheless, so undeniably Vector.

It wasn't very long at all, before Vector noticed him. Quite surprising, as the Crocodile had been facing away from him, and with music that loud, it would be difficult to hear his own thoughts, let alone someone arrive.

"Oh, it's you Espio!" the larger reptile exclaimed, his usual fervor bouncing along every syllable. The music cut short, or fell down a few notches.

Espio would normally grunt a form of recognition, but the image of Vector's expression, all alone, had captured him somehow. Speechless. He had looked so wistful, so sad. So very unlike Vector.

"I guess I've been out a while," Vector continued, dismissing Espio's silence, "Sorry about that! I'm sure you've been really worried!"

Espio remembered himself, and nodded. "Charmy sent me to find you. We have a new case."

"Well, that's great!" grinned Vector, laughing a little. That was always him, laughing. Life was but a joke, wasn't it? Nothing's too serious.

"We'll be able to get it done right in the morning, then," he continued, standing up, "We've been on such a great run, after all. Remember that last case? We sure got the jump on that lady! I'm sure she'll never think about stealing other people's cats ever again. Remember the look on her face when we turned up, and she was there with all those cats, red-handed? Boy, that sure was funny!"

_He always babbles like this…_ Espio nodded, and attempted to be polite.

"Yes, that was a good case." The reply came out sounding so awkward, so unconvincing, that Espio decided to refrain from continuing on the subject. _I'm just… just not used to that, that's all._

If Vector had picked up on the tone of the Chameleon's reply, he hadn't let it show. "Well, d'ya know what it's all about? What's the new job?" Vector looked at Espio expectantly, who realized that he hadn't found out.

"I… I don't know, Charmy didn't say." Espio hated not being well-informed. Knowledge was power, if one would stick to that cliché, and being uninformed in front of Vector just seemed all the worse.

"Well, then we'll have ta' find out, won't we?" Vector declared, and then sighed. The eternal grin faded, and Espio was surprised to be subjected to that rare Vector he had glimpsed only a while earlier.

"Espio, I was wonderin' if I could ask ya' something," he began, looking at the Chameleon awkwardly.

"Yes, what is it?" Espio asked, as was expected of him. But Vector's tone had him worried. The Crocodile was rarely serious, and whatever had been bothering him, was resurfacing to face Espio now.

"Eh, I don't know how to say this," Vector continued, looking out into the surrounding forest, avoiding eye contact. "It's kinda personal, after all…"

_Excruciating._

"I am sure it couldn't be that worrisome." Espio said, feeling a little impatient. It was selfish, yes, but it was almost as if Vector wanted to make him wait. And although Espio strove to adhere to his Ninja Code, and the discipline that came with it, times like these tried his patience sorely.

"Well," began Vector, appearing uncertain for a few moments, then diving head-first into the problem, "Sometimes, I wonder if it's really all worth it."

"What's all worth it? The Detective Agency?" Espio shook his head. The Agency had been under great strains from time to time, when none of the members had wanted to continue, but it had pulled through. Hadn't it been Vector who had said before that they were doing wonderfully?

"No, not the Agency." Vector drew in a breath, and turned to face the smaller reptile again. "It's doing fine, you know that. We've never been more unstoppable."

"Then… what is it?" _What exactly could it be?_ There weren't any other major things, that could cause Vector to doubt them, were there?

"Have…" Vector paused, frowning, before continuing, "Have ya' ever… been really close to someone, and, ya' know, wondered if there was… more... to the both of you?"

This comment caught Espio completely off guard. It sounded so personal and exclusive, that Espio felt that this was definitely something he shouldn't be hearing. This conversation did indeed sound like one that shouldn't be concerning him, and he had been so affected by it, that he had been rendered speechless.

It didn't matter, because Vector didn't stop.

"Like," Vector continued, looking up at the sky, "You really, really like them, a lot. Love them, almost. But all they are, is ya' friend…"

Espio's heart skipped a beat. He turned sharply to look at the Crocodile, but Vector wasn't looking at him, which was probably for the best. _He couldn't possibly be…_

That last comment, so simple yet so terribly complex, had worried him more than anything. His heart hammered against his chest, his insides squirming. And then…

"I dunno," Vector said, "It's kinda like she's not sure herself."

If Espio's heart had been pounding like a jackhammer before, it had sunken like lead now. That explained it all. That was why Vector had been so awkward; Why it had been so directly relevant, almost more so than the Agency. It had been her. Vanilla.

Vector finally seemed to notice his friend's silence, and quickly brightened. "Sorry 'bout that, I'd just been thinkin' too much, s'all," he said, oblivious to the Chameleon's expression. But it was hardly surprising- what reason did he have, to see if any of that had effected Espio? Normally, it wouldn't, but…

Espio swallowed hard and nodded, wondering frantically why Vector's comment had shaken him so. He shouldn't have thought of any other reason. It had been the obvious one. He finally looked up at Vector, grinning and cheerful, and knew his answer.

"Well, sorry again for all that," said Vector offhandedly, "I dunno why I thought I'd ask you, I know you've always been pretty hopeless at that kinda stuff."

"Yes, you're right, I suppose I am." Espio replied, but his voice sounded small, a little mean, and entirely unlike himself.

He instantly regretted that he had sounded so bitter towards Vector, who now looked confused. He considered trying to smooth it out by reinforcing that statement, but any option that he could think of sounded terrible, so he decided to not complicate the matter any further. And, to put it simply, he was now feeling pretty lousy.

"S'pose we'd better get back then, shouldn't we?" Vector asked, gesturing to the path back. "I've been gone fer a pretty long time, after all- Charmy'll be worried." Vector was obviously trying to be friendly, but at the moment, Espio wasn't in the mood for the Crocodile to be friendly to him. It was just making it so much worse…

"Yes, you should proceed back to the Agency," replied Espio, careful to remain professional, "But I shall join you later; I would prefer to take a walk on my own for a while." He tried to retain eye contact with the larger reptile, but failed spectacularly. He supposed, many others found the ground fascinating at these times, too, not just him.

"Well, if you're sure, then," Vector said, cheerful as ever, "I'll see ya later, Espio!" He frowned as he left, wondering what on earth he could have said to offend Espio.

* * *

Espio didn't go for his walk.

He stood there, watching Vector disappear out of sight. Turning reluctantly to look up at the stars, he wondered about Vector, and about just how much of a friend he really wanted to be with him.

* * *

Boo yah! Yes, sorry, I'm a big-time Vecpio fan. I haven't found that many fanfictions on those two (Any to share?) and I thought I'd write a fanfiction of my own concerning the pairing. I was mainly inspired by the lovely Archie-verse Vecpio fanfiction, "Maybe" by Alba Aulbath, which is a great little angsty piece (Sadly, discontinued). 

Vanilla, well, just thought I'd point out that she's not going to be a simple "OMG I'M PREVENTING HAPPY TRUUUUE LUV!" device.

She's not the problem, Espio is, and he's just going to have to deal with it.

Anyway, I know it's a bit awkward, but I hope you like it anyway. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

Zuki.


End file.
